


They'll be okay

by bella_bean_baby



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Falling In Love, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Monster! Jon, piggy back rides, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_bean_baby/pseuds/bella_bean_baby
Summary: Ever since being confronted and attacked by a strange monsterous creature in an alley, Jon's been having some monsterous episodes.Luckily Mark's always there to help him through it and calm him down.





	They'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapple_pissbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_pissbaby/gifts).



At first there was just some shuffling, some footsteps, and almost incoherent noises. But when the sound of scratching and a loud thud was heard, Mark knew obviously something was going on in the room adjacent from his own. 

Mark had been in his room. It was pretty late to be up, but he was occupied on working on a small side project, an eye-catching red dress that came up above the knee. It had frill, but not too much for it to be overwhelming, and it came off the shoulders. He had been sitting in his roller chair with only the light of his lamp, messing with different fabrics and additions for the dress on the mannequin in front of him. But at hearing the strange noise from none other than his friend Jon's room, he was quick to take off his glasses and head down to the bedroom. 

He knocked on the bedroom door. "Jon? Are you alright in there?"  
No response. Mark pressed his ear against the door, hearing more shuffling and sounds of nails against a wooden floor. An animal? "By god, did you bring another stray animal home? Be honest, I won't get mad. I just thought you learned your lesson after Eduardo had to get a rabie shot." No response once again.  
"Jon? Hello?" After a brief moment of silence Mark could hear another thud, then soft sniffling. He opened the bedroom door that surprisingly had been unlocked, and what he saw in front of him was something... Well, unexpected. 

Blankets and pillows were discarded from his bed, and a few claw marks and tears could be seen in the sheets. His room was messy, which for Jon wasn't irregular. He wasn't the more organized. But this was messier than normal. There actually had been a large scratch on the wall as well. But on the other side of Jon's bed, Mark could see what he assumed was the top of Jon's head under a blanket, facing way from the door. He was leaning against the back of his bed and staring out the window, curled up with the blanket on top of him. 

Mark sighed silently, slowly walking in and closing the door behind him. He stepped closer to where Jon was, kneeling down beside him. He could hear the sniffling and sad whimpers more clearly from where he was. "Hey, may I join you?"

Jon shook his head no, the blanket over his head moving with him.

"Please?"

Jon's head ducked down sadly, but otherwise didn't argue. So Mark lifted the blanket up slowly, and sat down under it with Jon. 

There were large tears in the small black orbs Jon called eyes, some streaming down his face and staining his ripped clothes. Jon was clearly so very freaked out, his chest heaving up and down in quick breaths and a layer of sweat coating his forehead. He wasn't quite used to this yet.

His skin was covered in *many* small blue and purple spots, his nails sharpened into claws, and at the top of his head, he had two small purple horns. Not the mention the small tail he had going on back there and the not-so-fearsome sharp teeth. And monster-like ears. 

Jon turned his head to look at Mark, lip quivering sadly as another tear rolled down his cheek. "I- I am sorry I made a ruckus of things-" He said, his voice quiet and broken. Jon couldn't his sentence, he ended up emitting a soft hiccup and taking a bunch of deep breaths.

Mark hushed him quietly, stretching his arms out wide towards the smaller male. "No need to apologize, come here Jon." 

Jon moved towards Mark, who automatically wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. Mark began whispering soft, soothing words to him...  
"Remember to breathe, darling. Listen and mimic my breaths. You're going to be alright. This isn't your fault." Larger hands rub Jon's back in slow, circular motions, the sound of incoherent mumbles coming from Jon.

"What was that? I did not quite catch that, love."

"Just- D-Don't let go?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Mark ended up taking the blanket off of their heads and wrapping it around Jon's body, then continuing to hold him for what seemed like forever. Eventually though, Jon became a little more stable, and Mark noticed the tail being gone and the spots beginning to disappear. Even the horns were not barely noticeable. Things were getting better.

"Feeling any better?" Mark asks softly, moving so he was looking at Jon but his arms were still around him.

Jon gave a small nod. "I guess so... I-I still have a headache." He mumbles, watching as Mark took a hand up to start gently rubbing the smaller's temple with his thumb. That felt really nice.

"Alright. How about I go make us some tea and we can go back to my room?"

"Tea is gross!"

"Right... Hot chocolate?"

"Yes! Much better!"

Mark gave a small smile, Jon seemed to be feeling better and that's all that mattered. He turned so he faced away from Jon now, then went on his knees and held his arms out behind him. Jon knew damn well what he was indicating. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and let Mark hoist him up. Hell yes, piggy-back rides!

Jon grinned happily as he was carried to the kitchen, his face coming down to nuzzle in the nice smelling hair with his eyes closing. 

When finally moving into the kitchen, Mark gently placed Jon onto the kitchen counter then grabbed their kettle to start boiling water. Jon watches, his legs swaying slowly as they dangled. As they waited, Mark took a moment to look at Jon. 

Even partly-formed like this, he still was Jon. Small, fragile seeming, and without a doubt cute. To most girls in highschool Jon was cute like... Your friend's little brother cute. To Mark, he was cute as in, an adorable, gorgeous cute. Yeah. That would make no sense to anyone else but Mark. Something about how pure hearted and overall innocence Jon had made the blonde... Interested to say the least. He wanted to protect this guy, be there for him. And treat him like the prince he wanted to be but he didn't know how. These feelings didn't make much sense but what he knew for certain was holding Jon was the best feeling in the world. And being the one that made him smile was even better.

Jon returned Marks silent staring, looking right into the concentrated dark purple eyes he knew all too well. They soothed him in a way. His balled up fists seemed to unclench and the breath he didn't know he was holding was released. 

Jon's hand moved out towards Mark, gripping onto the dark purple sweater sleeve. Mark seemed to snap out of it when this happened, looking at his sleeve then back at his little monster friend in front of him.

"What?" Mark asked, eyes meeting Jon's. 

"Oh um... I don't know." Jon retracts his hand, letting it settle in his lap. "Thanks for being I suppose... I hate when this happens it's so abrupt and I never know how to handle it or make it go away... But you always seem to know how to make it better." He offers a small smile to the taller male, feeling his toes curl a bit. 

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah well... I mean I don't do much it's not that big of a deal. It's just. Something."

"It's 3 am and you're making hot chocolate for a weird monster boy. That must constitute as more than something! It's... a special something. You comfort me and actually listen to what's wrong and just- You don't have to do it but you do anyway!" 

"I still don't think it's all that much. I'm just doing what anyone else in my situation would." Ah Mark. So humble, unlike Matt. 

Jon sighed. "Oh Mar-Mar."

Boy Mark would be pissed at ANYONE else who'd call him that. Anyone. But the way it slipped out of Jon's mouth... How could he call him out on that?

"I just wanted to say thank you is all... Heh, thank you." Jon finished, idly rubbing his thumbs together.

"You're welcome, Jon." Mark said, looking over at the kettle for a brief moment. With some hesitation he stepped over the Jon, bringing a hand up to the horns that have become now stumps on his head. 

"You're almost there." Mark comments, then taking one of Jon's hands to examine his nails. Still sharp and pointy. "Still a little freaked out, huh?"

Jon chuckled softly. "A little... It's hard to recover after this happens. It's scary."

"I can only imagine." Mark said, placing Jon's hands down and shoving his own hands in his pockets. 

There was a brief silence between the two, until Jon let out a slightly shaken sigh. "Can you hold me again? I felt better with a somebody."

Mark couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "A somebody."

"Somebody like you!"

"Somebody like me. Alright, sure whatever." Mark held his arms out, and Jon eagerly wrapped his arms around Mark and held onto him. The side of his head pressed up against Mark's chest, listening to his heartbeat and mimicking his breathing. Mark didn't mind one bit.

"Marky?" Another nickname. He seemed to have one for everyone, including our dumbass neighbors. 

"Yes, Jon?" Mark replied.

"Can I kiss you?"

WOAH. Woah woah woah woah- Mark was taken aback by the obviously, blinking in both surprise and confusion. "P- Pardon me??"

"... Can I kiss you?"

Well, he heard it right. Mark moved so he could face Jon, the lightest blush spread across his face. "Why?? Where the hell did that come from???"

Jon shyly ducked his head down and stared at his lap. "Oh uh- Heheh I don't know! I thought about how nice it is holding you and how nice YOU are, and I was thinking about what it'd be like to uh, kiss somebody. To kiss you more specifically. Is that weird?"

Marks eyebrows furrowed. "Yes! Yes very weird, very weird Jon!"

"Does that mean no?"

Fuck. "... No."

"Then yes!!"

"No! Agh- I don't know!!"

Mark freezes when feeling a warm hand on his cheek. What the fuck was even getting into this kid. What was getting into MARK I mean he's flustering up a storm and all that Jon did was touch his cheek. 

Jon glances away nervously before turning his head back to Mark, then slowly moving in towards his face. It's happening it's happening oh my god-

Mark's heart raced. Now or never- Just do it! God damn it Jon's moving so slow, Mark moved his head forward quickly and-

Oh. 

Their lips were connected now, and when Mark says it was magical... That would be SUCH an understatement. 

Yeah Jon's temporarily sharp teeth made it a little weird, and Mark's lips were chapped, and clearly Jon had not much experience with this sort of shtick, but it was 

No it was great.

Fantastic.

And Mark couldn't get enough of it. 

The kiss continued for a while, Jon's hand ended up resting on Mark's shoulders and Mark's hands moved to one on his cheek and the other on his waist. It felt nice, that slowly both got he hang of the whole ordeal. But eventually they had to pull away for air.

When Mark opened his eyes, Jon was completely back to "normal," no horns or spots or claws... And he looked quite effected. He was flushed and had a dopey smile... To put it simply he was lovestruck.

Mark let out a breathy sigh, about to talk when the sound of the kettle whistling filled the room... The water was boiling. He was about to turn to grab the mugs, but was stopped by Jon who gave him a final kiss to the cheek. 

He could get used to that.

Mark made two cups of hot chocolate with those mini marshmallows. You know. The ones that melt the second you drop them in and ultimately become useless. He pours in some milk into their mugs, and gave Jon a mug and spoon.

"Thank you." Jon said, taking a spoonful of the hot chocolate and sipping some. 

"No problem, Jon." Mark leaned in, pressing a kiss to the top of the smaller one's head. 

Jon smiled fondly at the kiss, looking down into his mug as he spoke. "Can we still go back to your room after this?"

"Of course. ... As long as I still get to cuddle with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mar-Mar."

Mark looked up at Jon and grinned from ear to ear, leaning in to kiss Jon on the lips once more.

It's almost 4 in the morning, yeah. But they'll be okay.


End file.
